


Sundial Peak

by August (alongtheway)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Stargazing, y'all i have no idea to what extent to tag fanart of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongtheway/pseuds/August
Summary: A scene from Chapter 6 of the fic To the Hands by trainthief.





	Sundial Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trainthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainthief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955612) by [trainthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainthief/pseuds/trainthief). 

> I wanted to draw something more of Duck and Indrid than the little things I've been doodling, and given how much I've been enjoying it, something from this fic in particular. If you're somehow seeing this and you haven't read it yet, [please check the fic out instead!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955612/chapters/45007387) So sorry if I got any details wrong!
> 
> Edit: You can see an uncompressed version [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x5xybdko5bs6gkr/Sundial%20Peak%202.jpeg?raw=1)!


End file.
